Stolen in the Light
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Ichigo's going on a date with Masaya, that is until Kisshu shows up. Her day goes from great, to okay, and then from bad to worst, till everything she ever knew is out of her grip and knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Tokyo Mew Mew Story! Also this is going to be an, EXPLICIT, story as in going into detail on M rated stuff. Can't say I didn't warn you.**

Ichigo had just finished her shift at the cafe and got dressed into her normal clothes. She came out from the 'locker room' and tiptoed to the back door. She had a date with Masaya in ten minutes and wasn't going to miss it! Besides the other mews could fill her in on the meeting in the basement tomorrow or later today since they might come after her. She caught herself from slipping a sigh of relief when no one saw her leave, including Mint.

Oh! This is going to be a wonderful day! Masaya... she thought dreamily before snapping out of it. She quickly made it to the trees surrounding the cafe and breaked out in a smile as she walked. The day was beautiful and perfect, the sun was shining and birds were singing. "It's so romantic!" she exclaimed to the air throwing her arms up, "I wish I had told Masaya to meet me here instead." she murmured happily.

"I wish you'd forget about that human boy."

Ichigo froze in her tracks already knowing who that voice belonged too. She spun around to see Kish sitting on a branch laying back on the trunk of the tree. "Go away!" she shouted at the alien, "I'm not going to let you ruin my date on such a beautiful day!"

"I would never ruin a date if you went on one with me. Honestly, what do see in that boy that you can't see in me?" Kish said smoothly he seemed to be playing with something in his hands but Ichigo ignored it looking at his face.

"A nice person!" she retorted hotly. "Besides," she began crossing her arms over her small chest. "he's handsome, nice, knows how to treat a girl,"

"He knows nothing when it comes to treating a girl." Kish interrupted.

"And he doesn't interrupt me when i'm speaking! He listens to me!" Ichigo snapped her face beat red from anger. A few seconds of silence passed between the two.

"I can listen to you," Kish began his fist closed around the thing in his hand. "So tell me why you think he knows how to treat a girl." his gaze was fixed on her intently.

Ichigo blinked in surprise since Kish had never taken her so seriously before. "w-Well, he... he's polite. When we go out he opens doors, pulls out the chair for me, and listens to what I have to say. Because some people say chivalry is dead but he's the definition of chivalry. Also, he likes me for being me."

"Does he?" Kish asked in the gap of her explanation.

"Of course he does." Ichigo said not knowing what he was getting at.

"Has he seen you as a Mew? The Mew is part of you too you know, and if he doesn't like that side he doesn't like all of you for you. I do."

"I'm the same when I'm a Mew. Just because my hair isn't pink and I don't have ears and a tail in my own form, doesn't me he doesn't like me you... pervert."

"Pervert? Well, that's okay." He tucked his hand that was in the shape of a fist in a pocket. "But are you sure he'd accept you in Mew form?"

Ichigo bit her lip trying to push her nightmares of Masaya seeing her in Mew form and running away calling her a freak, a mutant, a disgrace to the human species for pretending she was one of them. "He would." she said forcing her voice not to break and to sound confident. She wouldn't let Kisshu get the satisfaction.

"Then show him if you're so positive."

He fell for it? she pushed the thought away and answered him as another minute ticked by, "It's not like I'll be this way forever, and we're suppose to keep our identities secret." she said stubbornly, looking away from him for a second.

When she looked again he wasn't there and she let out a sigh of relief. Then she felt something like wind tickling her ears. She couldn't help but giggle. "You like that kitten?" she stopped giggling her voice caught in her throat. "If you do. I'll come for you sooner rather than later." she felt the 'wind' leave suddenly and peered over her shoulder self consioulsy to make sure he wasn't still there. She was practically shaking in fear now and called Masaya to tell him something had come up and she's be able to go tomorrow. She couldn't go today, even if it was perfect. What if Kisshu attacked him or sent a chimera animal there way? She wouldn't put it past him to do it.

So feeling like eyes were still burning in her back, she hurried from the park to her house, to collapse on her bed. She shoved her face in her pillow trying to stop the waterfall from coming. Kish had been threatening to get rid of Masaya for some time now, but today she was sure he would have gone through with it if she hadn't cancelled the date. She sniffled in to her pillow. "Why does he do this to me and no one else?" she said turning her face from her pillow as the first tear streaked from her eyes and down her cheek to drip off and land on her neck. "Oh, Masaya," She sobbed harder, "I'm scared." She closed her eyes willing herself to stop crying and feeling sorry for herself.

When her tears subsided she got the feeling she was being watched again and opened her eyes to see Kisshu floating in the air above her. Ichigo jumped up her hand flying to where her pendant would be, it wasn't there.

Kisshu let a long slow breath that sent forbidding chills down her spine before speaking, "I do this because I know he'll break your heart, Ichigo." Her body became frozen when he said her name, she couldn't get the repeating words out of her head, _he has my pendant, he has it, i can't transform, how did he get it?, oh my god, what does he want from me?, my pendant, pendant, _"I love you why can't you see that?"

Even with her mind jumbled and fear racing through her she yelled at him, "YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU'RE OBSESSED! THAT'S NOT LOVE! you... YOU'RE JUST AN OBSESSED SADISTIC ALIEN!" she shouted every word at him with all the hate in her heart.

Kisshu seemed to have steam coming off of him, like he might erupt in any second. "You're going to regret saying that kitten." he licked his lips with his tongue slowly. "I'll make you see how much I love you. I'll make you see that I'm not obsessed but deeply in love with you, and I'll show you every reason in your little 'earth book of love' and more to love me back the way I love you." He promised.

Ichigo's heart practically stopped beating. _i pissed him off, i pissed him off... oh no_ were her last thoughts as he grabbed her arm and teleported them, his eyes having a mad sheen to them.

Her heart was racing, she had her eyes squeezed shut. The air was cold, damp. She shivered and took a step forward trying to find a source of heat. She could feel her right foot stepping onto nothing and opened her eyes to see a drop right in front of her. She screamed and fell backwards on her but. She felt warms arms wrap around her and stiffened knowing it could only belong to one person, i mean, one alien. She didn't want to find a heat source anymore knowing it was only him in this cold place.

"That's not the play room kitten." his hands met on top of her belly button just above her waist were her skirt began, as well as her underwear. He picked her up from the ground like that switching his holding to bridal style as he began floating in the air towards a door. Ichigo slowly looked around the room she would be leaving, the only thing that suggested it was a room was the three walls, ceiling, and tiled floor. but the fourth wall was gone and the floor disapeared when the horizontal walls ended. She shivered again and felt Kish's arms tighten around her. Her face flushed in anger that it was his body heat that was making her not so cold. She opened her mouth to snap something when the door opened and she could see what was inside. Fear was pouring from every cell in her. She was positive she knew what he wanted, she'd figure out later she had been wrong, very very wrong, and would wish she had been right. The only thing in the room was a bed and some drawers plus what looked like a wardrobe.

"N-no." she managed to say as she was deposited on the floor. She watched Kisshu go back and close the door, then lock it, he turned back towards her. "Stay away from me and don't you dare touch me!" she screamed, her throat felt raw from all her screaming today and she swallowed trying to make it not so.

"Now, kitty I don't know why you're acting this way. I love you, and sooner or later you'll love me."

"Stealing my innocence won't make me love you." she had to go with just talking not screaming her mouth was just to sore to go on with that.

Kish watched her silently and a minute passed before he said, "I see." Ichigo watched soundlessly as he went to the wardrobe and opened it before taking her pendant from his pocket and setting it in the wardrobe. He turned around to face her and made his way over painstakingly slow.

"W-what do yo-" she cut off when he teleported in front of her, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"I want you to say that you love me, and mean it." he growled.

"Never." Ichigo said spitting on his face as she felt her arms get imprisoned by his.

"Oh Kitten, I wish you hadn't said that." he said. Ichigo tried to back up but she was pinned to the floor. She saw Kisshu's fangs slip out of his mouth and whimpered, her fingers clawing at empty air. That sadistic grin appeared on his face and he leaned down, she shivered involuntarily as his tongue licked away the tears on her neck, "I don't want you to cry kitten." he murmured into the nape of her neck. She tried to turn away from him but when a growl passed through him she froze, all senses on alert. She was too aware of his fangs lying against her skin, tracing a small section of her neck. She started to close her eyes but Kish exploded,

"Keep your eyes open! I want to see you in the pain I was every time you chose him over me." She couldn't even shiver in fear at his words although a tear ran down and off her face to fall in the small circle he had traced on her neck. She felt him lick the water-salt from her skin and whimpered as his fangs touched the spot. Then pain tore through her as his fangs pierced through her skin to bury themselves in her neck. She began screaming in pain and terror as he buried them in as deep as they would go, without causing something fatal. The fangs brushed lightly in the hole and she screeched. He pulled them back out and drew back to see her face. Ichigo stared back at him . "It felt," he said, "like that," he leaned back down Ichigo started struglling beneath him tears of pain running down her face. He turned and lapped them up, a fang pressed against her cheek and her body froze not struggling in fear she would make it go in. His breath pressed against her face over and over as he breathed, she shivered when the breath was redirected at her neck and knew she had no way of preparing herself as his fangs made two new holes in her neck perhaps a centimeter from the last one, she started screaming again even with her voice raw.

He hadn't paused after that one and had made two identical one's in the other side of her neck. In all that was four times he had bitten her, and she was glad it was over until he spoke, his voice sending shivers down her spine. "Say it."

She gathered up all the energy she could muster and answered him, "NO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she was silenced by a slap across the face, it echoed in the room. Ichigo was staring up at Kisshu in shock.

"Bitch." he snarled then seemed to sober up, "You'll say it eventually." and he disappeared before her eyes.

Ichigo sobbed soundlessly on the floor with no tears, she felt drained. she knew she should at least try to make it to the wardrobe where she knew her pendant was, but after being pinned down for hours she just couldn't do it. So she cried until sleep overtook her in the little room far from her friends and she wished she'd stayed for the stupid meeting. Anything was better than being trapped here with Kish as the only other person. And Masaya... oh god. What would he think after canceling the date and then not being there tomorrow in school or for the new appointed date. _i'm so sorry._ Her mind skipped to the other Mews, what would they think had happened to her? No. Don't do this yourself Ichigo. They'll know what happened... _but can they help me? i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry._

**There ya go! hmmm it's a bit dark.**

**Ichigo: A bit! Are you trying to get me killed!**

**Kisshu: You make me sound like some sick psycho.**

**Hawky 'n Ichigo: You, Are, A, Sick, Psycho!**

**Hawky: A loveable psycho! ^.^**

**Ichigo: o.O *disturbed by author and story***

**Kisshu: Don't forget to review! It took her forever to write this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review and faves and 'watches'**

**Kisshu: aka she wants more reviews**

**Ichigo: i do not want more reviews thank you very much**

**Hawky: You may be my fav mew ichigo but i won't hesitate to make one of these very painful for you.**

**Ichigo: like you could make it more painful than whatever is in your mind right now**

**Hawky: are you challenging me?**

**Ichigo: o.o n-no *runs for dear life***

**Kisshu: So until this get's ugly. Hawky doesn't own nor neverwill own Tokyo Mew Mew. although one can indulge in such fantasies...**

A video was rolling the scene live from outside the cafe doors. The news reporter was practically interrogating the blonde-haired man herself, "Do you have anything to say about the disappearance of Ichigo?"

"She was working at the cafe earlier yesterday when her shift was over she was suppose to report to a meeting,"

"What type of meeting?" the reporter pressed.

"Let's admit it Ma'am, none of your business. She hasn't been seen since her shift was over. I would assume though from the lack of struggle inside that she went out the back way for unknown reasons. That is all." With that the owner of the cafe walked off to his building, opened the door-and when the reporter tried to get inside to review the other workers-slammed it right in front of her face.

Ichigo laid on the cold floor watching the screen-that had been there when she woke up-as it went to a commercial. _Typical Ryou._ She sighed and glanced longingly at the wardrobe that held her way out of here-kinda-she'd have to fight Kisshu to actually get out, but she couldn't, and she had missed her chance last night when Kish had been to angry to do anything as simple as restraining her. Now she had no hope of getting to the wardrobe even though she felt good enough to get up.

Upon awakening Ichigo had found that one of her feet had a chain around it attached to a leg of the bed, both metal so she definitely couldn't break her way out, and she hadn't found a keyhole either so it was really a wonder on how Kish had managed this.

She pressed her face against the cold floor wishing to be out of here. "when are the other mews going to be here?" she whispered to herself.

"You better hope they don't come here." his voice pierced through her like an arrow and tears filled her eyes while she kept them back. She certainly had no wish for him to put his tongue on her skin again. She felt his fingers warp around her chin and force her to look up at him. "You know I wouldn't have to do this if you just loved me, Ichigo."

"I love Masaya!" she screamed at his face.

His eyes remained blank though, apparently use to this behavior from her. "Ichigo," he murmured softly raising a long finger to trail under her eye causing her to flinch as the tears that had squeezed past collected on his finger. _traitors! _she wanted to scream to the tears for coming out to give him an excuse to touch her, but wait, he didn't need an excuse, he had stolen her first kiss after all, on their first real encounter at that! "stop thinking of him. it's just going to be you and me from now on after all." A shiver ran down her spine and his finger stopped from collecting the tears underneath her other eye. He was looking at her so calmly...

"What do you mean, 'from now on?'" she asked staring up at him in fear of what would happen if she accidentily said the wrong thing and made him snap like last night... she could still feel the way his teeth had worked at the holes making them wider inside. Yet the only thing you would see were eight small deep identical holes on her neck, _when i get out of here i need to cover them up, if i get out. No! No! don't think like that. _When she was done talking mentally to herself Kisshu was looking down at her with some emotion she had never noticed before. Her lips parted but his finger rested on her lips.

"ssshhhhhh." he hissed at her and then without answering her question and keeping the finger to her lips he brought out a small orb which she looked at in confusion wondering why he had gotten it out and what it was for. "Now, Ichigo," she turned her gaze from the odd crystal to him, "i'll show this to you only because i love you, okay?" she stared at him unsure what was so special about a orb, "nod your head if you understand." hesitantly she nodded her head slowly. Kish sighed softly. "Okay, so the rules are, that you don't freak out, don't ask to see that boy," her eyes widened at this. she was starting to get curious about the orb that lay on the ground not to far from her. "don't try to grab the orb, and that you only get this privilege when you're being good. Do you understand? Now this is a demonstration, Ichigo... you have a minute. Don't try speaking or yelling, they won't hear you." his finger dropped from her lips but he stayed there for another second staring into her eyes before teleporting.

When she lost eye contact with him she immedietly shook her head, hard.

"I'm worried of what could have happened." Lettuce's voice floated in the air.

Ichigo swung around to stare at the orb. "Lettuce?" she breathed. The orb's surface has changed to the inside of the cafe which was empty and had all the Mews gathered around, neither of the techs could be seen around.

"It was an alien!" Mint said slamming her fist on a table.

"B-but what if it wasn't? What if it was some normal creep?" Lettuce looked absolutely terrified of the possibilities she herself was coming up with. "Didn't she have a date with Masaya? Maybe she got lost on the way or..." she was cut of abruptly by Mint.

Mint had turned to frown at Lettuce. "It was none of those things! It's that alien creep Kisshu!" she insisted. "He abducted her!" she declared.

Lettuce's eyes had grown as wide as saucers.

"I don't like to jump to conclusions," Zakura began, "but that's the most possible."

"Y-you think?" Mint said turning to look at her hero.

Zakura's head was nodding when the image in the orb faded away.

It snapped Ichigo out of her happy trance of seeing them, they're looking for me!_ but... how long will it take them... _The air shimmered around the orb, "No!" Ichigo shouted, trying to reach it, but it disappeared into nothing. She slumped to the ground defeated again.

"Kitty?" She whipped her head around to see Kisshu sitting on the bed eyes fixed on her intently.

She should have recognized the look but instead ignored everything she had told herself this morning and last night, in backwards order of course. "Did you see that? They'll be looking for me soon. They will find me, and then you be The One That's Sorry!"

His eyes sparked with fire. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself Ichigo?" He was in front of her after that sentence. His hand wrapped around her chin and drew her up towards him. "Don't you get it? They won't find you. If you ever go back to your world you'll be in love with me before I let you go, and you shall stay loyal to me, " he licked his lips at the thought, "and only me."

"No! Never! They will find me!" she shouted at him, "They will!" her voice broke as she said that last word and then she burst into sobs. She was uncertain if they would find her and she didn't want to admit it, but her body langue spoke for itself, showing Kisshu that he was hitting her weak spot every time he mentioned the subject.

Kisshu had a smile upon his face. "When they don't find you they'll eventually give up, and as the world is threatened you'll change to a second priority, and then gradually you'll slip to the lowest priority on their list and another thing takes that up because they'll forget you."

"Liar!" she hit full on in the chest but he didn't move an inch.

"It's okay though. They'll remember you longer than Masaya at least." he was smirking at her, flames dancing in his eyes.

"Masaya would never forget me!"

"Oh? Do you think your 'prince' will wait for you to be found? Do you think some other girl will stand on the side lines when you aren't there? After a few days your own parents will think your dead. What makes him so different?" The flame in his eyes grew suddenly as her mind spun with only the things he had said, all of them could happen if she didn't find a way out of here back to... "WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM AND NOT ME?" Kisshu's hands found her throat and raised her up in the air. Ichigo kicked in vain as she felt her oxygen wooshing out of her body soundlessly. "Tell me Ichigo! Why do you love that pathetic human?" He shook her as he shouted. Ichigo choked at the air her hands clawing at it all around her, but none of it was going into her body. "How could you love him and not me?" he stopped shaking her staring into her eyes. Her eyes met his filled with terror from his rage that bounced off the walls and back and forth in the room. "Answer me." he growled at her.

"i-c-n't-br-eeh." she struggled to make words with his hands closed tightly around her small throat.

Kisshu's eyes narrowed and he dropped her to the ground where she passed out.

123 123 123 ichi ni san 123 123 123

When Ichigo's eyes finally opened her vision was foggy and she coughed lightly. Her vision slowly came into focus. The TV was gone, but a tray of food had appeared before her. That's when she felt hunger hit her harder than it ever had before and she drew herself up and forward to start eating from the plate. It was only after she was through half that her mind was unfogged enough to remember the last thing that had happened, Kish holding her in the air choking her, demanding answers from her, then falling back to the floor, to lie there unconscious. Kish... he was the only one that had could have put the food there.

Fear spread through her like a tsunami, what if he has poisoned it, or put something else in it to make her more cooperative? She backed away from the food and hugged her knees rocking back and forth concentrating on her mind to see if it changed in anyway.

"You should finish that," she lost concentration when she heard his voice again, "You've been out for awhile you know. I can't keep feeding you when you aren't awake it's kind of hard actually. What do they call those things on the screen? Movies? They make it look so much easier in those. Actually they make a lot of things look easier."

Her mind caught on multiple things he said and questions spilled from her onto the floor like blood. "How long have I been out? You couldn't have possibly fed me while I was asleep anyways..." the blood stopped when he moved his head to the side, he was perched on a dresser. Ichigo's breathed came out in a white cloud.

"I chewed it, then had you swallow. It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"W-what?" Ichigo was blushing furiously.

"Did you really think I'd let you starve Ichigo?" she blinked at him, _he's using my name again... _"The details aren't important anyways, your awake." she tried to interrupt him here, make him tell her the details, not knowing them made her scared. Wait. He had mentioned movies... something like that was in Princess Mononoke... her blush deepened immiedtly, his mouth and lips had been on hers when she was asleep... that was so... creeperish. "Although," his hand went up and he rested his head on it, "you were out for a week."

Her face was at a half-blush from embarrassment and anger from his eariler words when the other finals settled in. "A-a w-week?" she squeaked, sounding like a little mouse instead of the high and might predator, the cat.

"Yes. The Mews are still looking for you." he saw the hope shining in her eyes and snuffed it out quickly. "Of course they ran into a few friends of mine the second day. Poor them they had to retreat without you there to help." his gaze went intense. "There's still ten hiding in the city. They're a little preoccupied with catching them. Plus," his hand that had been in a fist loosened a bit, "i found this." he opened it fully for her to see the Mew Aqua. Ichigo's eyes went wide. "It was a good week. But the one's that are coming up will be better... much better." Ichigo's jaw tightened. "Oh, I have some news for your little human," he let his words sink in and saw her jaw loosen and a hopeful dreamy look go over her eyes, which sickened him. "A short-haired blonde asked him out." The look passed to shock instantly. "Know what he said? Sure." sure... but, but... that's what he said to me! "Oh don't look so glum. You still have me." he grinned at her.

Ichigo stared at him for a minute, not able to believe that, but she didn't believe Kisshu would lie to her either. Tears were running down her face when she came out of it. Kish appeared in front of her, leaned forward, and kissed each wet-salty spot. "I wouldn't do that to you kitten." he said halfway through, "You'll always be my number one." he kissed the last tear then began to press his lips to her own.

"uhn-n-ki-n-no!" she shoved him away and scrambled backwards. Ichigo stared at him horrified.

Kisshu teleported again so he was in front of her and quickly grabbed her arms to keep her still. "You'll be mine before I let you anywhere near that pathetic human." he hissed. Ichigo tried to back up again but Kish leaned forward so his weight was on top of her, he glared down into her eyes and she whimpered softly. "You are mine," he snarled. "and you will realize that soon enough." he disappeared with those words.

Ichigo let out a high-pitched sob as she fell back to the floor, her body shaking in fear now that it wasn't paralyzed. "M-masaya!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and it echoed oddly around the room. "H-how cou-ld y-u." she murmured in between sobs. Her chest hurt so badly... it felt like it would explode in any given moment. She rested her face against the cold floor once again and shut her eyes refusing to cry again as well. She drifted into an unpeaceful sleep.

**Well? Click the button!**

**Ichigo: *facepalm***

**Kisshu: She'll write faster if you do review. It encourages her.**

**Ichigo: Who would want to do that?**

**Hawky: *floats up behind ichigo* ichigo...**

**Ichigo: *slowly turns* AHHHH! IT'S A GHOST!**

**Hawky: I'm going to... EAT YOUR INTESTINES!**

**Ichigo: *runs off screaming***

**Kisshu: You weren't suppose to see that... anyways! happy faces and click that button!**


	3. Chapter 3

***chewing thoughtfully***

**Kisshu: ...where's Ichigo?**

**Hawky: somewhere**

**Kisshu: could you, perhaps, me more specific?**

**Hawky: it's be more precise not specific.**

**Kisshu: be more precise then?**

**Hawky: *jumps on Kisshu* i can be very precise.**

**Kisshu: o.o w-well that's great and all but... shouldn't we continue the story?**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Hawky: the story? oh right distraction for readers**

**Ichigo: o.O**

**Kisshu: yes, and then you can be a precise as you want with me.**

**Hawky: really? **

**Ichigo: NO! *grabs Hawky and yanks her off Kisshu* **

**Kisshu: if i can't have fun with someone else i better be able to have fun with you.**

**Ichigo: ...define this 'fun' you speak of.**

**Kisshu: after the story, kitten.**

**Ichigo: o.O don't call me kitten *runs away screaming that she needs an adult***

Ichigo had promptly placed her forehead on the cool floor, curling into a ball the minute she awoke. She kept muttering things hoping all this was a dream, "Mint, you... are sometimes snobby and pick on me a lot but please come and save me. Lettuce, i know you're scared but right now i think it's safe to say your stronger than me. Pudding... you're bouncing around in my head to much and it's making it hurt and... well, i miss you. Zakura, please, just please if you can somehow hear me tell Masaya that i'm a mew and in a tough spot, that i'll be back as soon as i can so... so..."

Arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air to place her in a warm lap. "Ichigo," _don't use my name_ "i'm sorry."

"eh?" her eyes widened in shock.

"Don't you see that he would have left you regardless?"

"s-stop it." she sniffled trying to crawl out from his grip but he wouldn't let go so she just fell limp in his embrace.

"I won't. This is reality. This is how it is... and will be." she shivered self consciously, "You'll see. Everything will get better eventually. I'm patient... I can wait for you to get use to it all. Just stop talking about the past, forget about it, Ichigo."

"d-don't."

"Don't what?"

She let out one of those sob-hiccups. "don't use my name."

"I don't remember you liking it when I called you Kitten so your name is the only other thing I can call you," his finger touched her chin lightly and tipped it back so she could see him from the corner of her eye,"Unless you have a suggestion to make."

She turned away before she could see more than just a few stands of his green hair, not responding her mind going back to Masaya and all the times she had hung out with him. _how come you're going out with some other girl? i didn't do that to you... at least, not intentionally, who is she?_ "...k...kis-shu?"

"Yes?" she could hear happiness creeping into his voice now that she was somewhat talking to him.

"can i... see the orb?" she tucked her head down so she could stare at the floor.

His voice seemed to harden, "I don't want to see you get hurt further Ichigo."

"i won't." she mumbled.

"Yes you will." he said, his hands tightening around her.

"b-but you said... if, i was, good... that i could see it."

"Nothing you see will make this any better for you Ichigo," her lips were parting but he continued, "Like i said before, you just need to forget. Stop worrying... live in the moment, this moment." his breath trailed down her ear and along the side of her neck making her shiver when the air passed the wounds on her left side. "you just need to relax." he said softly.

Her heart started to pound and she let out a choked sob, her lips moved but no sound issued from them. She could feel his breath grow more intense as he leaned down so his lips were right next to her ear.

"Healing nicely isn't it?"

"no, no no, ki," his lips pressed against the jaw line under her ear, "..kish," and started trailing down, "please no, please," they stopped halfway and tears fell from her face. "don't." she cried.

"Got to keep them clean or you risk infection." and with those words his fangs slid into their first mark.

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut as they penetrated her neck and couldn't help but sob again, it shook her only slightly but was enough. She screamed in agony as the fangs drew at the sides cutting off anything that may cause infection to the holes. She could feel one of Kish's hands hold the right side of her neck to keep it from moving in a caring gesture and started murmuring uncontrollably. "don't touch me like that you monster. i'm going to kill all your chimera animals in tokyo. i'm going to make you wish you never had met me. and the mews will help me, and we will make you go back to where you came from together... burn... go fall into a pit of lava!, i hope your death is painful, you slimy, pathetic excuse of... of... elven-like people. stupid alien," she sucked in a breath when she felt the fangs move out to sink into the second one, "acting like a vampire in a world were there's girls who would love it if you bit them.. why are you biting me! ? , i'm not one of those girls! stop! ...please... please... you're making me sound like a shell-shock victim.." the hand around her right side maneuvered to her left as he pulled back then striked again and tore a scream from her throat, "eeh, you.. you don't even know what that is," the fangs slid in and out as if saying yes, "no, you don't. it's were you're more animal then human, which you could never understand cause you're not human," he quickly moved to the fourth bite, "you're not human! even a human wouldn't do something like this to another human being! .if there's a hell you're the manager of this torture stuff." she sobbed again her face wet with tears already, "you lie, you lie, masaya will come back to me! when i see the mews again we're going to kick you to the sun with... with pudding, mint, lettuce, and zakura!" she stopped short,_ was the name zakura... was that some piece of food to or something? _"i..." his fangs slid back out and he leaned back to look into her face, his hands cupping her chin tenderly. "d-" she was taken back by his eyes looking back at her with no hostility. At. All. "-on't make me think your actually trying to help me." the emotion in his eyes shifted and the effect dropped.

"I want to help you, Ichigo."

"ehhh." she put her hands over her ears, trying to block his words out. He watched her with a blank expression. "this isn't poker." she muttered under her breath, her mind spinning, she quickly shut her eyes trying to block him out fully. "i'm not here, it's a dream." She couldn't see or hear him, and he hadn't touched her yet. She could almost believe she wasn't here. Then she slowly relaxed and caught something in the air. Woodsy, almost like burning wood, a nice fireplace in a nice house, cozy. She inched in the direction. She could smell something else mingled in, some type of plant she couldn't identify but it made her think of soft violet clouds and reminded her of cinnamon with a nice sprinkle of spices over it, exotic. Her mouth slipped open trying to drink it all in. Ichigo's hands slowly left her ears so she could crawl towards the source properly. "ahhhh..." she breathed in and out. "smells good." Her hand reached out to brush fabric and she froze. Her breath picked up rapidly but did nothing except propel the scent into her faster. It invaded all her senses, her mind was imagining the cinnamon with spices over a stove, like tea almost. and her ears were hearing the crackle of flames and spices pop into the cold air. She leaned forward subconsciously to bring more of it in. Her feet shuffled and she almost fell over causing her to grip tighter onto the fabric so her fingers could feel the surface beyond, hard and edgy. She turned towards it and pressed her face against the side. She sighed happily at having an even better access to the smell. A pair of thin, yet hard as stone, arms wrapped around her. Her eyes flashed open.

Kisshu looked down at her with a quizzical yet soft expression. "I smell good, huh?" he asked her.

Her face grew incredibly hot from the blush that had quickly spread. Ichigo put her hands to her face trying to hide it. "I-i, w-wel, i." she stuttered.

His fingers pushed her hands away from her face slightly. "don't hide your pretty face from me, Ichigo."

Her blush deepened, _why?, it's kisshu, not masaya_... his scent flowed into her again and she sighed when his finger swept the tears away. he feels so safe. The logical side of her mind was in a spaz convention and winning first place.

His hands slowly worked at getting her own away from her face, and then he took out a thin cloth pressing it lightly on her face to get rid of the tears. Once they were all slept away he watched her eyelids begin to flutter, trying to decide if they should close or not. He smiled at her and pushed some stray hairs out of her face. "Take a nap Ichigo." he murmured softly.

"uh," she looked up at him in confusion. "no, it's okay Kisshu. If... you know... want to call me... Kitten." her blush went deeper as she continued her sentence.

"Okay, Kitten." his smile softened.

Ichigo felt her heart pound uncontrollably and quickly ducked her head into his chest out of fear. How could someone so evil have such a nice smile? scent? Her eyelids fluttered one last time as she slipped into oblivion peacefully for once.

**ichi ni san**

Her eyes opened and the prize for spazzing poofed from her mind.

His hands... were pressing her against him.

She could hear him breathing and the hair on the back of her neck rose up.

Ichigo turned to look and was a deer caught in headlights. His eyes were looking into hers. Her breath floated away, his eyes looked like gold with embers of a warm fire thrown in, and they were looking at her. She felt her mind go off in a violent spaz. _safety_. She pressed her face closer against his chest. "stop hypnotizing me." she muttered.

"I'm not trying to." his voice filled her mind and the silence.

"You don't have too." she said instantly and regretted it. "i-i mean..."

"Are you," she could feel his head shift, "complimenting me," his voice brushed against her ear, "Kitten?"

"No!" she spun away from him to look at a wall.

"How was your catnap?"

Ichigo blinked not expecting the question. "It...scared me." his eyes turned questioning as he raised a hand and made a gesture for her to come to him. she went and rested her head against his shoulder. "I was at the entrance to the gym and i fell over the railing once before and landed on my feet. It was of that but I transformed and everybody at my school saw me and started calling me a freak or mutation." she pressed herself against him. "Then I was at the cafe and Mint was saying how I was unfit to lead as she drank her 'evening' tea." her head slowly tipped down as she continued, "Lettuce was agreeing with her and saying how i was a klutz that was lucky to have cat genes or I would constantly be breaking something, object or bone." she found herself looking at the floor, "Pudding... she joined in with, Ichigo's always running off when we need her..." she forget her voice for a second. "Zakuro was nodding her head not saying anything because she's... nice like that." her lips parted dumbly to taste the air no sound emiting from them.

"Kitten, just forget about them okay? It's only you and me here and that's all we'll ever need."

A small gasp came from her. "I-i can't just forget about them, Kish! They're apart of my life."

"They are a small chapter of your life, Kitten. Now," he tipped her face back up, "forget them." his lips met hers softly.

"ahhh." she breathed out, her lips sliding closed until his tongue slipped in between them. Ichigo parted them a bit more allowing him to enter. His hand slipped around the back of her head to pull her closer. She leaned into him, his scent surrounded her as his tongue explored every corner and crevice in her mouth. Her slipped fully closed and she felt only him there in that room away from the rest of the world literaly, and not wanting it to end. She lost herself in Kisshu's kiss. Forgetting about all the problems in her life, in this exact moment, and not caring about the past nor future.

**Well... it took me a while 'cause of multiple things which i won't list 'cause you've all probably heard them before from another writer, or you say them yourself sometimes. It s a little short but don't worry i won't allow you to memorize every single word until the next chapter, and if somehow you do then you have a lot of time on your hands... and i would consider you creepy.**

**Ichigo: *no comment***

**Kisshu: Finish your speech.**

**Hawky: Fine, fine. Soon a chapter will be holding a lime or lemon there will be warnings before these parts within the story so those who don't like them may skip. that is all.**

**Ichigo: o.o *runs of screaming that there is an overamount of perverts in this world***

**Kisshu: hey**

**Hawky: is for horses. click the button**.

**Kisshu: ...you're a horse**

**Hawky: Ride me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo: *strapped to chair***

**Hawky: Yes, i think this will work, run and i shall... oh hell i'm already making it perverted.**

**Ichigo: *struggles***

**Hawky: stop moving!**

**Ichigo: o.o **

**Kish: you shouldn't be so hard on her, as everyone knows she is rather breakable.**

**Hawky: shut up kissyou.**

**Kish: that's not my name!**

**Hawky: Ichigo called you it in like the fourth episode.**

**Kish: ...your missing the point...**

**Hawky: T.T what did you just say?**

**Kish: o.o i-i mean... *runs off screaming have mercy on me***

**Hawky: i do not own tokyo mew mew 'cause if i did well... it'd go something like below.**

**Ichigo: o.O**

**Hawky: and because i don't feel like placing a random warning sign in the middle of this fic i'll say it here: Warning! M-rated content! go on at your own risk!**

**A/N: Also! I'm beginning to update my profile regularly and there are some things on there you might want to read, that means both things with a date. If you don't read both you'll end up confused on what the hell i'm doing this summer, and if you like these weird, kidnap/capture-force fics then i would recommend you look at enslaved as well. thank you! now on with the show!**

Ichigo leaned into Kisshu forgetting anything about screaming at him on the days she was conscious _he did this when i was asleep_. The words filtered through her mind and a soft moan escaped her lips at the image of him leaning over each day to feed her with his mouth.

A hand slipped around her waist, pushing her against him.

Her body seemed to come on fire from being so close. "kisshu." she murmured softly around his tongue before it twisted around her own. She began fighting back with her tongue for dominance in the kiss, quickly bringing it into his own mouth. "mmm" she breathed, tasting the cavern. _so delicious _Their tongues continued to dance for a little bit longer, by then Kisshu had won easily. He moved his hand from her waist to hold her hip as he pushed her down to the cold floor. Her tongue rolled across his and her lips.

Kisshu brought his hand-that had been holding her head-around to trail her collarbone. She shivered from the lingering touch, feeling a finger go straight down and between her mounds of flesh to the bottom of the shirt. She pressed her lips against his, nostrils flaring as she took in his scent. He in turn breathed deeply as his fingers rolled the shirt up to her shoulders then trailed back down to her breasts, moving to touch the bra still securely on her.

Her eyes flashed open upon feeling his hand there. "No!" she unlaced her hands from the back of his neck shoving the shirt back down. Kisshu seemed to be in shock as the fabric went over his hand. Ichigo took the chance to scramble backwards on the floor away from him. "Pervert!" she couldn't resist yelling at the alien, instantly regretting it.

His eyes came back into focus, narrowed and glaring at her with the embers within flaring into a fire. It only took a second for him to hover over her, mouth curved slightly in that crazed smile. His hand was already snaking onto her hip, finger splayed on the back so just the thumb was visible from the front before lifting her off the ground and floating up. She screamed in pain from being held up in such a way. "Let me go!" Kisshu floated up higher, perhaps thirty feet in the air before stopping his ascent. Ichigo glanced down at the ground. "I take that back! Don't let me go!"

Kisshu chuckled darkly causing her to almost freeze in fear. "Oh. Don't worry, my kitten. I'll never let you go."

"K-kish-u. Can we, pl-ease... just, t-talk about... th-is?" she asked, stuttering and trying to finish her sentence in such a shaky voice.

He glared at her. "Fine. Go ahead and talk, Strawberry."

"L-look, you, uh." her mind was spinning as she tried to get her thoughts straight. "Kish, you just surprised me okay? I'm not... ready for that. Any of it. So could you... just keep things simple between us?" she asked, hoping what she was saying would get through that alien bone and into his head. _oh, i screwed up so badly zakuro, how am i ever going to get out of this and be able to help the other mews?_

"You want simple? Like, just kissing?"

"Y-yes." she said, hopeful. _i can get through this._

"Well... how about I kiss somewhere else?"

Her breathing stopped for a second along with her voice box.

Kish slowly began to grin down at her. "Some place where I can taste you better." she watched as he licked his lips, then still grasping her hip turned most of her body a bit more diagnoly. Her eyes widened as his head dipped down towards her core. Another hand came to flip her skirt up, then a single finger wrapped around the last piece of clothing and started pulling it to the side. She trembled for a second before without thinking she started kicking her legs. Kisshu's frustrated growl just made her panic and kick harder.

"No!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, almost as if she still hoped someone would hear her and come save her from him.

"Kitten..." he snarled in warning. "Stop moving your legs."

She could tell from his voice that he was restraining himself from lashing out at her right away but was freaking out. "No! Dammit Kisshu! Don't touch me! You..."

"Ichigo." his voice trembled with rage.

"YOU FUCKING RAPIST!" she screamed struggling in his grip.

She could hear him growl and saw his head dip back down and struggled harder. "Stop it!" she snapped then froze, voice lost. That feeling on her skin... like... she trembled, her legs barely moved before stopping fully. He was... oh please no. She could feel his heavy breathing on her thigh... a small tracing that made her think of a pin. "k-kish." she murmured shakily.

"Say it. Right now."

"I..." her throat closed up. She squeezed her eyes shut before reopening them with pure terror. "Kish I... i" she struggled to come up with the last two words. His angry growl filled her ears making her eyes widen. "n-" she ended up screaming as pain coursed through her thigh. She could feel her blood slip past the fang and hear as it fell on the floor far below. Her ears pounded seeming to have become ultra sensitive as she heard and felt him once again, sucking at the skin and blood. She shook in his hands, in his mouth as he carved holes into her thigh. She found her voice again and spoke slowly as she winced every few seconds and did her best to resist the urge to cry out in pain. "I don't think this is helping,"

"Us." he snarled. Kish was no longer down at her thigh but moving over her so that his face wasn't very far from her own. "You forget Ichigo, you don't have any reason to become a mew again or be masaya's girlfriend anymore. You have me." Pain crossed his face and she saw how his eyes had become a bit watery. "Isn't that enough for you?" his gaze ran over hers once. "Or are you going to continue to act like a spoiled brat?" he growled out, slapping her across the face which she gasped at. "I don't want to have to do this. You think I like to hurt you!" his lip curled as a single tear dropped from his eye, running down his face slowly. "Do you even know what your friends are up to? I know you don't. Because I protect you from it!" his hand from her skirt changed to grabbing her throat limply yet still pulling her up close to him. "How crazy is it that pathetic human always falls for the leader? Or even who it is? You know her. Very damn well too. Blonde freak at your school with the curls in her hair." She gasped inaudibly. no... it couldn't be. "Your friend before the Mews. She knows about them now and is your fucking replacement." she tried to cut him off. "Sure, they're still looking for you but it's not so important with a new hand. Besides they have chimera still running here and there." She shut her eyes quickly to stop the flood, feeling a single tear break the damn. Kish's breath was right against her face now and she trembled holding in her sobs. Something wet touched her face colliding with her tear. "Don't you see Kitten?" his voice was soft as she realized it had been his tear that had mixed with her own.

Her hand shook as she reached out and grabbed his shirt while he stiffened. "i'm sorry." she murmured feeling tears slip past closed lids. "ah-about before, i'm not ready for that. I'm serious Kisshu. This..." she paused trying to hold on to reality. "...relationship we have. I can't do this anymore. You can't keep hurting me. I..." she took in a breath and opened her eyes to look straight at him. "I believe I could come to love you. You're caring and are nice to me, but you anger easily and I... seem to know what ticks you off on auto-pilot. Plus," a blush rose to her cheeks. "you... well you're handsome, much more than..." she closed her eyes for a second then reopened them. "You're loving, but I don't know what that feels like..." she felt her tongue go over her lips. "Even so, I don't want you like that. Not, now." she breathed out eyes closing halfway. "But if you want me like that... I... i want to try something." she smiled thinly up at him, feeling her heart crack within her over Masaya and his betrayal... the Mews betrayal, and her friend. "But first, I want to be put down on that bed and be able to rest, peacefully. Okay?"

Kisshu smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her firmly as he floated down to the bed. "Anything for my kitten." he said, placing her on the bed and putting a blanket over her, after a second of hesitation he kissed her gently on the forehead. "Good night."

**Hawky: it's... *dabs at face with a towel* my most beautiful chapter yet.**

**Kisshu: yes... but it took you forever. You sure didn't keep up that promise from last time. I'm sure they memorized the words in all chapters.**

**Hawky: ... don't ruin this moment**

**Kisshu: It's my moment in GLORY! *gets knocked out***

**Hawky: *carrying bat, so obvious culprit***

**Ichigo: ... ... ... there's something wrong with everyone on this page**

**Hawky: *squats down* now Ichigo why don't you be a doll and bring cake, cookies, fudge, and brownies to my viewers hmm? and if they're on a more perverted side give them that video of you and Kisshu behind the scenes?**

**Ichigo: o.o th-tha-that's classified! *runs off***

**Hawky: well I always have backup plans *brings out trays* yes there is one with copies of the 'classified' have fun ^.^**

**Kisshu: we would like to add the very important message of reviewing. also hawky please stop watching and taping us, it's rather creepy.**

**Hawky: i'ld rather not stop**


End file.
